


just the damp of the first spring rain

by c_ike



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, LotR AU, Smut, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_ike/pseuds/c_ike
Summary: Rey a shield-maiden of Jakku and Ben, the first prince of Coruscant. Two people wounded by war and grief find comfort in the other's company. A LOTR AU.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	just the damp of the first spring rain

The battlefield was thick with smoke, the smell of death and the dying so pungent it could steal one's breath. The casualties were beyond the counting of grief, the ground riddled with blood and remains. 

It was there, Finn found his uncle's broken body crushed under his own horse. His heart stopped at the sight, but a shout, so full of startling anguish, ripped forth from his throat as he caught a glimpse of what lay sprawled across his uncle's body and horse. 

The survivors, searching, just like Finn had been, pause and gawk, their faces also twisting in pain and disbelief at the late King’s nephew's discovery. 

_ Rey.  _

Finn falls to his knees, pulling his sister into his lap, eyes stinging with grit and fresh tears as he searches for anyone to help, searching the field in disbelief before falling back down to the face he did not expect, nor wish to find here. 

His gaze falls meters ahead of them, only to discover the fallen carcass of a dark beast with no name, next to the leavings belonging to the servant of the dark one. 

Whispers had already reached the ears of those on the ravaged plain. A lone warrior facing off the dark one, who had threatened the life of their King. 

A few warriors of Jakku make their way to where Finn is crouched, helping him to his feet with his sister in his arms. She can’t help be jostled and as they move her body she cries out, still unconscious. 

It is then they see her gnarled arm, stripped raw, blackened veins creeping out from the wound. 

_ The black breath.  _

It was worse than Finn could have possibly imagined.

The slight hope of finding Rey alive was quickly snuffed out. As easily as the sun had been upon the start of the battle from the darkness in the east. 

It would take a miracle for her to survive. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been churning in my mind for some time and I wanted to get it out there! Faramir was always one of my favorite characters and the movie never did his and Eowyn's love story justice. I wanted to retell it through the eyes of reylo. There will be quotes or lines taken from the books and/or movies, I will site when used and I will also supply links in the endnotes for some world-building things which I find really fun. Let me know if you can guess who is who in the comments!


End file.
